Behind The Diary
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Tsunami is een dood gewoon meisje met vrees voor mannen, ze krijgt nieuwe vriendinnen die haar misschien kunnen helpen over haar vrees te komen . Zal ze liefde vinden en wie zal ze kiezen .


**Story Titel ! : Behind The Diary **

**Koppels : TsunaxfemHarem **

**Waar gaat het over : Tsunami is een 15 jarige tiener meisje , die anders is dan anderen meisjes in haar school . Ze heeft vrees voor mannen , kan ze over haar vrees komen met haar nieuwe vriendinnen en nieuwe liefde vinden ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yuri , Drama , Angst , Death , Rape & Teen-Pregnant**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Ik ben Tsunami Sawada ik ben 15 jaar, woon in Namimori met mijn moeder, mijn broer Giotto en mijn tweeling zus Yoshina . Mijn vader is over zee in Itailie, ik zie hem maar zo iets 2 keer in de jaar . Ik heb niet zo veel vrienden, zit ook niet in een groep of club . Ik ben als de alleen staande school meisje, ik kan de meisjes van school nauwelijks volgen met hun problemen tot kleren, tot make-up, tot jongens . Ik ben ook niet bevriend met de jongens, ze laten me meestal de klusjes op knappen . Of ze dwingen me erg veel hun huiswerk te maken, ik ben ook niet de slimste of de domste ik ben dus dood gewoon . In een gewoon leven ...Op één ding na dan natuurlijk, ik ben anders dan alle ander meisjes in mijn school . _

_Ik heb vrees voor mannen ._

_Het was sinds ik klein was, ik herriner me er niet echt veel . Maar sinds ik op die dag ben wakker geworden, had ik vrees voor de mannen dokter . Voor mijn vader en broer ( maar het gaat al stukken beter met mijn vader en broer ) . Ze willen het me ook niet vertellen wat me was over komen, maar ik huilde veel dus hoorde ik nauwelijks mijn ouders gesprekken met de dokter . _

_Mijn moeder probeert me te laten uit gaan met mannen, van hoop dat mijn vrees stopt maar het is niks van gekomen . Ik vraag me echt af als ik een liefde vind. Ik hoop echt dat ik het vind . _

" Tsunami ! Wakker worden je moet naar school ! " Tsunami 's bruine ogen gingen open, ze gaapte en stond op . Ze liep snel naar de bad kamer om haar op te vrissen, en liep dan terug naar haar kamer en deed haar school inuform aan . Haar oranje Pyjama legde ze gevouwd op het bed, na het bed op maken . Ze ging naar onder om te ontbijten, haar broer en zus waren al onder Yoshina zat aan de linkse kant, terwijl Giotto aan de ander kant . Haar moeder was nog bezig om Tsunami 's ontbijt te maken . " Goede morgen ." Zei Tsunami als ze ging zitten, Yoshina keek van haar bord ." Goede Morgen Tsu-Chan . " Giotto moppelde goede morgen, maar was nog steeds in zijn boek bezig . Nana draaide haar om en glimlachte . "Tsunami goede morgen ! Goed geslapen lieverd ? " Ze zette haar bord met ei en spek en stuk brood voor haar, Tsunami knikte ja . " Ja ik heb goed geslapen mama . "Nana glimlachte als ze aan de afwas begon, Yoshina stond op en zette haar bord in de vaat . "Ben door ik heb vroege club ontmoeting . " En ze was weg, Giotto volgde later haar ook . Zeide dat hij met een groep nog ging studeren voor de proefwerk na middag, Nana en Tsunami waren helemaal alleen ." Ik zal je helpen mama . "Tsunami stond op en helpte Nana met de afwas, ze droogde af als Nana afwast . " Heb jij geen plannen Tsunami ?" Vroeg Nana Tsunami schudde haar hoofd nee . "Wil je dan straks met me gaan winkelen ? " " Okay . " Antwoorde Tsunami na de afwas deed Tsunami snel haar schoenen aan, en pakte haar tas . "Ben naar school . " Zei ze tegen Nana ." Okay heb veilig en fijne dag ! " Riep Nana uit de keuken en Tsunami rende uit de huis, en begon haar weg naar school te maken . Ze kwam langs de kleine winkeltjes, en langs de het park daar zag ze een meisje . Met erg kort wit haar en grijze ogen, ze maakte die vreemde bewegingen als of ze met lucht vecht . Het meisje droeg een oranje trainings pak, Tsunami staarde lang want het meisje had het door . "HEEEEE ! JIJ DAAR MET DE EXTREEM BRUIN HAAR ! " Tsunami schrok erg hard, als ze de erge luide stem hoorde . En rende weg met een gil, daar is ze ook bang voor luide dingen . " HEY WACHT EVEN ! KOM TERUG ! " Maar Tsunami luisterde niet en rende ver weg van het park en de luiden meisje, ze zag haar school dichter bij komen van zicht . En rende sneller, _ik zal nog laat zijn ! _Toen ze op de school plein kwam ging de bel, Tsunami duwde de deuren open en rende de gangen in . Ze kwam bij klas A2 en deed die in snel beweging open, de leerkracht keek naar haar . En de studenten probeerde hun lach in te houden . " Goede morgen sorry dat ik laat ben . " De leerkracht zuchte hij heeft het al lang op gegeven om haar nablijving te geven, en hij was het lang gewend dat ze altijd laat naar school komt . " Ga zitten Sawada-San . " Zei hij en begon weer de oefeningen op het bord te schrijven, ze ging snel zitten en deed haar boek open . Bah wiskunde was ze nooit het beste in, de deur ging open ze keek met vragende blik in haar ogen . Naar de deur daar stond een ander leerkracht met een jong meisje achter hem, ze had een rebel achtig gezicht uitdrukking . Kort tot de schouders grijs haar, storm achtige grijze ogen keken door de klas . Ze had nog niet haar inuform blijkbaar, dus ze is echt nieuw . Ze droeg rood T-shirt, een donker blauw jeans broek met een zilver hang riem . Die schuin rond haar rechter heup is, haar zwarte laarzen zagen er niet nieuw uit maar glommen als ze pas uit de winkel kwamen . "Ik kom de nieuwe leerling even snel brengen . " Zei de man naast haar, hij draaide zich naar de klas . " Dit is jullie nieuwe klas genoot Hayuari Gokudera . " De klas keek met intressen naar de nieuwe meisje, maar ze keek ongeinterseerd naar hun . "Wel mijn taak is gedaan, ik laat de rest aan u . " Zei hij tegen de leerkracht die hun les gaf, hij vertrok en deed snel de deur toe . " Gokudera-San je kunt..." Maar Hayuari ging van zelf liet de leerkracht niet uit spreken ze ging achter Tsunami zitten, Tsunami voelde een kou langs haar glijden . En keek achter zich naar de kwade ogen van Gokudera Hayuari . " Wat moet je trut . " Tsunami keek snel terug naar voren, ze voelde een schopt tegen haar stoel van achter . Maar ze deed niks ze bleef stok stijf zitten . " Hey vroeg u een verdomme vraag ! " Riep Hayuari kwaas en schopte weer . "Gokudera-San stopt daar nu mee en let op in de les . " Ze maakt een lastig geluid en moppelde van ' mosselkop ', hij hoorde het blijkbaar niet als hij terug draaide naar het bord . Tsunami probeerde op te letten, maar het lukte niet ze heeft nog steeds die rilling over haar lichaam . Wat kan het zijn . Als de les tijdje duurt, worden Tsunami 's ogen zwaarder . _Ben zo moe, zou geloof ik niet erg zijn mijn ogen even toe te doen . _Voor dat Tsunami het zelf door had viel ze gewoon in slaap, Hayuari keek naar Tsunami . _Ze is in slaap gevallen muis dat ze is . _Hayuari keek terug naar haar blad, en liet Tsunami slapen .

* * *

**Dit is een femTsuna x femHarem ( de harem zijn ook genderbendert ! ), de tweeling zus van Tsunami is niet een OCC het is de hyper versie van tsuna maar dan in Female . Tsunami (Tsuna ) en Yoshina ( Yoshi ) snap je :3**

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
